


Shower Sex Is The Best Sex

by TyiauniaHarris27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drunk Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Shower Sex, Yaoi, amechuweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27
Summary: Drunk from a party, Yao and Alfred enjoy some quality time together in the shower. And things get really stemming.
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5
Collections: AmeChuWeek 2019, 金钱组国设文合集





	Shower Sex Is The Best Sex

Alfred and Yao stumbled into their house after a party with very wobbly steps, giggling and joking about who knows what. Yao makes his way up the stairs to their bedroom and start to remove all of his clothes as he makes his way to their shared bathroom. He opens the shower door and turns on the water and steps inside as the water falls onto his body. Yao sighs as he begins to feel relaxed and begins to clean himself off with his vanilla body wash. While Yao was too busy getting himself cleaned he's caught off guard by the feeling of strong arms around his waist and he feeling of kisses up and down the side of his neck to his collarbone. "Alfred, can't you wait until I'm done with my shower~" Yao moans out and is turn around to face his drunk and horny boyfriend who looks like he's about to eat Yao's entire body. "No, I really really need you right now." Alfred growls in a deep and husky voice that sends chills of excitement up Yao's spine. Yao is suddenly lifted up to Alfred's chest and he wrapped his arms and legs around him as he smirks at him. "I'm getting no where with you am I?" "Nope. So might as well enjoy the ride of your life babe." With that they shared a slow kiss as Alfred pushes Yao all the way down onto his cock until he's buried deep inside of him. Yao moans into his mouth and breaks the kiss once Alfred starts to thrust inside of him at a very fast pace hitting his prostate over and over again making him moan and scream in pleasure. Alfred moves them so Yao's back is to the wall as the shower head continues to pour warm water on their wet bodies. "Ahhh~ Gèng kuài, gèng kuài dì měiguó~" Alfred obeyed his lover's wishes and moves faster and faster hitting that special spot that makes Yao crazy as he continues to yelling out praises in his native language. Once Alfred is about to cum he kisses Yao's lips and finally released his seed inside of him. Alfred turns off the shower and grabbed a towel to wrap around the both of them as he carefully makes his way to their bedroom. Alfred helps dress him and Yao into their respective pajamas which basically consists of boxers and a t shirt for Alfred and Hello Kitty themed pj's for Yao. Alfred carefully lays Yao on the bed and pulls the cover over them. He kisses Yao's forehead and whisper I love you to him as his lover smiles and falls asleep on his chest.


End file.
